<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Scenes by EvAEleanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908322">Behind the Scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor'>EvAEleanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On camera they're professionals, but what happens once they're switched off?</p><p>prompt: You came<br/>word count: 317</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind the Scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the mods. The prompt was awesome and you did an amazing job. </p><p>Huge thank you to my betas <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderseltsam/pseuds/first%20grade%20writing">wunderseltsam</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls">tomoewantsdoll</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You came"</p><p>"Of course I did."</p><p>The blond steps forward, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. "I can't believe you're here." He takes an audible breath before continuing, his voice shaky. "How long this time?"</p><p>"Till tomorrow morning," answers the deep voice. </p><p>"Well then… Let's make the most of the time we have."</p><p>Closing the distance, he kisses him. After the other opens his mouth, the blond slips his tongue in, licking the insides of his mouth in the most dramatic manner. </p><p>Their mouths part, and the blond feels kisses along his throat. The other man drops to his knees, undoing belt, button, and zipper. In one swift move, the trousers are pulled down. He feels the hot mouth on his cock through his boxers. His breath hitches. </p><p>
  <em>"CUT! It's a wrap!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco sits in his hotel room, going through tomorrow's scenes, when he hears a knock on the door. </p><p>
  <em>Salazar, who can that be? </em>
</p><p>He opens the door and — "Potter?"</p><p>"Hi— uhm, wannagrabacoffee?"</p><p>"Sorry, what?"</p><p>"Coffee." He exhales. "Me, you? Sounds good?" </p><p>"You’re asking me out?" He frowns at Potter, seeing him fidget with the hem of his shirt. "You’re nervous about it? After you had my cock in your mouth mere hours ago?" He raises his eyebrows. </p><p>"Sorry, I— bye."</p><p>Draco grabs his arm, hauling him inside his room. </p><p>"First, don't ask people out in hallways. The walls have ears. Secondly," he moves in and kisses him softly. </p><p>After years of longing, weeks of acting together, it's finally him, Draco, not his character, kissing Harry’s stupid, plum mouth. The kisses deepen, becoming more passionate and desperate. Their hands explore; clothes are discarded, forming a trail to the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"You came." Draco smirks, propped up on one arm.</p><p>"Oh, shut up." Harry rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Does that count as rehearsal?" Draco teases. </p><p>"Shut up, Malfoy."</p><p>"Make me."</p><p>"Later," Harry replies. "So, about that coffee..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>